Cemburu Dengan kucing
by Uzumaki family
Summary: Naruto Cemburu dengan kucing. udah itu aja ga bisa bikin summary yang bagus - -, baca aja , tapi ff ini sungguh gaje dan ngawur Gomen :(


A Fanfiction Naruto

CEMBURU DENGAN KUCING

2015

BY LINNA

Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Genre : Romance

Warning : Canon, Maybe Typos,Maybe OOC ,DLL

* * *

Fanfic ini terlintas di pikiran setelah main-main dengan kucing ku kebetulan aku penyuka kucing dan di rumah punya 2 kucing yang imut-imut (LOL ,malah curhat :P), terus ingat kalau Hinata-hime sangat suka kucing jadi langsung deh bikin Gomen kalau Gaje fanfic nya sungguh aku memang Gaje :P

Pairing : Naruto &amp; Hinata

* * *

Disaat Hinata,Kiba, Akamaru dan Shino pulang dari misi mengawal para pedangan di desa Onagawa (Desa karangan ku ppffff :P )

Di tengah perjalanan Hinata mendengar suara seekor Kucing

''Meow,meow,meow''

''Kiba-kun dan Shino-ku, berhenti sebentar'' Kata Hinata menghentikan langkah nya.

''Ada apa , Hinata?'' Tanya Kiba menghentikan juga langkah nya dan Shino juga menghentikan langkah nya.

''ano, seperti aku mendengar suara kucing di sekitar sini''Jawab Hinata. Dan dia pun mengaktifkan Byakugan nya

''BYAKUGAN'' Kata Hinata dan muncul lah urat-urat di sekitar mata nya. Dan tepat, tidak jauh dari tempat tim 8 berhanti ada seekor kucing kecil yang malang sedang terluka. Dan Hinata pun menghampiri nya.

''aduuuh, kasian sekali kucing ini'' Ucap Hinata iba.

Bagaimana pun juga Hinata sangat sayang sama Hewan khusus nya kucing, dia sangat menyukai hewan berbulu ini.

Kiba, Akamaru dan Shino menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata pun mengeluarkan Chakra penyembuh nya walau pun Hinata bukan Shinobi medis tapi dia sedikit bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka .

Sedikit demi sedikit luka dari kucing kecil itu membaik.

''Selesai'' ucap Hinata saat sudah yakin kalau luka Kucing itu telah tertutup.

Tapi Hinata tidak tega meninggalkan kucing kecil itu di tengah hutan sendirian. Hinata bimbang membawa nya pulang ke desa atau meninggalkan nya disini.

''Apa sebaik nya ku bawa saja ya pulang'' Kata Hinata menatap pada teman-teman nya mencoba minta pendapat.

'' Yah, itu sih terserah kamu saja, Hinata. Kalau kamu bisa merawat nya sih tidak apa-apa'' Kata Kiba dan disambut dengan Gukgukan nya Akamaru. Sedangkan Shino hanya diam saja.

'' Baik lah. Ku bawa saja ya.'' Ucap Hinata mantap.

Dan ia pun menggendong kucing itu dan melanjut kan perjalanan nya pulang bersama tim nya ke desa nya Konoha.

Melompat dari dahan pohon yang satu ke dahan pohon yang lain nya.

Sementara itu di Konoha di salah satu apartement yang sedikit usang, terlihat pemuda berambut kuning sedang asyik terlelap di siang hari bolong, Uzumaki Naruto.

Saat ini dia di bebas kan dari misi karena 1 minggu yang lalu sudah menyelesai kan misi tingkat A dan berhasil . jadi sekarang dia tidak mendapatkan misi lagi.

''zzzzzzzzz'' dengkuran Naruto terdengar ( gomen aku ga bisa menjabarkan dengkuran jadi zzzz aja -_- )

''Hoooaaaam..nyenyak nya'' Ucap Naruto. Naruto kini telah bangun setelah 5 jam tertidur pulas.

'' sudah jam berapa ya sekarang,'' Ucap Naruto lagi pada diri nya sendiri karena di apartement nya Cuma dia seorang.

''eh busyet, udah jam 5 ya berarti aku sudah tertidur 5 jam dong'' Kata nya lagi pada diri nya tentu nya setelah melihat jam dinding nya.

Naruto pun bergegas kekamar Mandi, Sebentar lagi dia akan menjemput kekasih nya Hinata di pintu gerbang. Yah, Naruto dan Hinata telah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sangat di kenal di desa nya karena keromantisan mereka berdua setiap berdua selalu berpegangan tangan kemana-mana , Naruto sangat takut kehilangan Hinata lagi jadi kemana pun Naruto selama masih di Desa Hinata selalu di ajak nya, Dan Hinata pun tentu nya sangat senang .

5 menit, itu lah waktu Yang di gunakan Naruto untuk mandi sangat cepat mengingat sebentar lagi Tim kekasih nya ini segera sampai. Naruto bener-bener kangen sama Hinata sudah 4 hari ini dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan kekasih nya ini di karena kan Hinata nya menjalankan misi bersama tim nya.

Naruto segera berpakaian dan setelah itu bergegas keluar Apartement nya menuju gerbang desa.

*Gerbang Desa*

Hinata dan tim nya Kiba,Akamaru, dan Shino telah tiba di desa nya dan mereka pun berjalan perlahan memasuki desa nya

''Selamat sore Kiba,Hinata dan Shino ohya serta Akamaru juga'' sapa Kotetsu dan Izumo tersenyum.

Kiba,Hinata dan Shino pun balik menyapa nya

''Selamat sore juga Kotetsu-san dan Izumo-san'' sapa mereka serempak.

Tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat Naruto berlarian ke arah mereka.

'' Hosh..hosh..hosh..'' suara Nafas terengah engah Naruto terdengar saat sampai di samping Hinata.

''Na..Naruto-kun'' Kata Hinata Khawatir.

''Naruto..mau jemput Hinata lagi ya? Tanya Kiba mengoda.

''Tentu dong kan Hinata kekasih ku , dan aku sudah kangen sama Hime ku ini'' Jawab Naruto merangkut pundak Hinata ke pelukan nya. Hinata yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa diam dan merona.

''Eh, kucing?Ucap Naruto kaget setelah sadar ada kucing di pelukan Hinata.

''i-iya Na-Naruto-kun'' Kata Hinata dan memperlihatkan kucing nya itu.

''Ta-tadi saat mau pulang ke sini aku menemukan kucing ini terluka,ka-karena merasa iba aku membawa nya pulang dan ingin merawat nya.'' Kata Hinata menjelaskan.

''oh begitu ya..'' baik lah kalau Hinata mau merawat nya ya sudah'' Ucap Naruto sambil senyum lembut.

Bagaimana pun juga Naruto tahu kalau kekasih nya ini penyayang hewan terlebih terhadap kucing. Sudah setahun lebih Naruto dan Hinata menjalin ikatan kekasih sudah seharus nya kan Naruto tahu apa pun yang jadi ke sukaan Kekasih nya ini.

Mereka pun melanjut kan perjalanan pulang ke rumah masing-masih. Dan Naruto mengantar kekasih nya pulang ke kediaman Hyuga rumah nya Hinata.

Tapi kali ini mereka tidak berpegangan tangan seperti biasa nya karena saat ini Hinata sedang menggendong kucing kecil itu.

''ano..Hinata, kira-kira siapa nama kucing ini nanti nya?Tanya Naruto. '' apa kamu sudah ada nama untuk nya?Lanjut nya. Memulai pembicaraan.

''mmm...Ichi nama nya Naruto-kun'' Jawab Hinata sambil memandang wajah kekasih nya dan tersenyum

''Ichi?kenapa di beri nama ichi? Tanya Naruto.

''Karena yang selalu ada di diri ku selalu 1, aku anak pertama dan Naruto-kun Adalah Cinta pertama ku, serta ichi adalah Kucing pertama ku setelah 5 tahun lalu tidak pernah memelihara Hewan lagi dan baru sekarang mau merawat lagi..jadi.. ku putus kan memberi nama ichi'' Jelas Hinata

Naruto hanya diam memikirkan kata-kata Hinata tadi tentang cinta pertama nya. Diri nya merasa tersipu karena di anggap pertama. Tapi semua omongan Hinata emang bener Naruto adalah cinta pertama nya sekaligus cinta terakhir nya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto Hinata nya adalah cinta pertama nya juga walau dulu dia sempat suka sama rekan tim nya Sakura tapi itu semua Cuma sebatas rasa suka antara sahabat. Naruto merona dan dengan cepat memalingkan kepala nya takut ketahuan Hinata nya.

Setelah itu ada keinginan di hati nya untuk memenggang tangan kekasih nya ini, merasakan kehangatan yang di alirkan dari tangan nya ini seperti biasa nya di dapatkan. Tapi apa daya untuk saat ini Naruto harus mengurungkan niat nya itu karena masih ada Ichi dan entah kenapa ada gejolak di hati nya yang di rasakan sekarang, ada rasa kesal, sedikit marah terhadap kucing itu yang keenakan di gendong kekasih nya ini.

Naruto memandang sinis ke arah kucing kecil itu. Tapi kucing kecil itu tidak mempedulikan pandangan itu malah semakin memanjakan kepala nya di dada kekasih nya.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan kucing itu makin geram tapi di tahan nya karena percuma marah terhadap seekor kucing yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Mereka telah sampai di kediaman Hyuga, dan setelah melihat Hinata nya masuk , Naruto pun balik pulang ke apartement nya.

Tapi sungguh hari ini dia tidak bisa bermanja-manja kepada kekasih nya seperti hari-hari biasa yang dia lalui.

''Semua gara-gara ichi itu, hari ini aku tidak bisa memengang tangan Hinata'' Gumam nya dalam hati saat menuju apartement nya.

Ke esokan Hari nya.

Naruto bergegas ke rumah Hinata bermaksud ingin mengajak jalan-jalan kekasih nya. Namun saat sampai di kediaman Hinata, Hinata nya lagi asyik main-main sama teman baru nya Ichi kucing kecil itu.

''ichi tangkap ini'' Ucap Hinata melempar bola kecil dan Ichi pun berlari mengejar bola itu. Ichi sangat lincah padahal baru sembuh dari luka tapi sudah suka berlari kesana kemari. Hinata sangat senang melihat nya terlebih Ichi nya sangat suka bermanja-manja dengan nya sungguh sangat imut pikir Hinata.

Naruto merasa di cuekin sama kekasih nya ini padahal sudah 30 menit di sini tapi Hinata nya malah keasyikan main dengan kucing nya ini. Naruto memasang wajah cemberut nya.

Hari-hari selalu berlalu seperti ini Hinata nya lebih asyik bermain dengan si Ichi nya itu dari pada bersama dengan Naruto. Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi dan akan mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan

''meow,meowmeow'' ucap Kucing itu bermanja-manja pada Hinata bolak balik badan nya di sentuhakn nya ke badan Hinata berputar-putar. Hinata yang melihat kelakuan kucing nya itu hanya tersenyum dan membelai-belai bulu-bulu nya menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang nya dari sentuhan-sentuhan yang Hinata lakukan.

Hari ini Hinata menunggu kekasih nya Naruto tapi tidak kunjung datang , sebenar nya apa yang terjadi pada kekasih nya dan membuat Hinata Khawatir. Hinata pun memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentang ke beradaan kekasih nya ini dengan sambil membawa kucing nya di gendongan nya.

Hinata pergi ke apartement nya tapi Nihil Naruto tidak ada, Hinata pergi ke Ichiraku tapi Naruto juga tidak ada di sana , Hinata terus saja mencari-cari nya sampai mengunakan Byakugan nya tapi Naruto tidak ada juga di desa nya.

''Naruto-kun kemana? Tanya nya pada diri sendiri sangat khawatir.

Akhir nya Hinata ingat akan taman lavender yang sering Hinata dan Naruto datangi kalau lagi kencan dan Hinata pun kesana dengan harapan Naruto nya disana. Hinata berlari melompat-lompat dari dahan ke dahan mempercepat gerakan nya agar sampai ketaman lavender itu .

Taman Lavender

Tepat sekali dugaan Hinata kalau kekasih nya ini memang ada di sana.

''Naruto-kun'' kata Hinata senyum dan menghampiri kekasih nya.

''Hinata'' Ucap Naruto kaget tapi senang akhir nya ketemu kekasih nya di sini.

Tapi saat Naruto melihat di gendongan tangan Hinata ada Ichi, Naruto langsung memasang wajah cemberut sangat tidak suka sama kucing itu.

''Ada apa Naruto-kun? Tanya Hinata saat melihat raut wajah kekasih nya ini berubah.

''Tidak ada apa-apa'' Kata Naruto bohong dan memalingkan wajah nya ke padang lavender yang sangt luas dan cantik.

''Bohong, kamu pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu ya kan? Tanya Hinata lagi. Dia yakin kalau kekasih nya ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu karena Hinata tahu luar dan dalam Naruto. Jadi sedikit saja perubahan di wajah nya Hinata tahu.

''Aku bilang tidak apa-apa'' Kata Naruto masih tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

''Baik lah kalau Naruto-kun tidak mau cerita tidak apa-apa'' Ucap Hinata senyum dan ikut memandang padang Lavender itu. Hinata merasa nyaman di sini bau bunga Lavender kesukaan nya sangat menyejukan hati. Hinata menutup mata nya mencoba meresapi udara yang membawa bau bunga itu ke indra perasanya sambil membelai ichi lembut.

Hening itu lah yang terasa saat ini karena mereka berdua sama-sama terbuai oleh indah nya padang Lavender itu.

'' ngomong-ngomong,Hari ini kenapa tidak kerumah? Tanya Hinata memulai pembicaraan lagi.

'' Tidak apa-apa'' kata Naruto masih berbohong.

''Ayoo lah kata kan yang sebenar nya'' Kata Hinata mendesak.

''Males, aku males ke rumah mu'' Kata Naruto itu lah yang keluar dari bibir nya.

''Eh'' kaget Hinata.

''Ke-kenapa males?Tanya Hinata masih dengan wajah kaget nya.

'' Tidak apa- apa Cuma males'' Jawab Naruto.

'' Na-Naruto-kun, sudah tidak cinta lagi ya dengan ku" kata Hinata sedih.

''Siapa bilang? Aku sangat cinta dengan mu..saking cinta nya aku jadi stres kalau sehari saja tidak bertemu dengan mu dan memengang tangan mu..tahu kah kamu aku sangat stres beberapa hari ini walau kamu ada di samping ku tapi aku tidak bisa memengang tangan mu, tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tangan mu yang selama ini kamu berikan pada ku karena kamu hanya memperhatikan Ichi dan ichi terus Hingga aku tidak kamu pedulikan lagi'' ucap Naruto jujur akhir nya mengeluarkan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang dan sedikit berteriak membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak.

''Na-Naruto-kun Cemburu ya dengan Ichi? Tanya Hinata.

'' Iya ,AKU CEMBURU DENGAN ICHI KUCING SIALAN ITU'' Jawab Naruto berteriak.

Hinata Hanya tertawa kecil.

''Kenapa ketawa? Tanya Naruto Heran padahal dia lagi marah.

''Naruto-kun , lucu kalau lagi cemburu. Dan itu arti nya Naruto-kun takut akan kehilangan ku'' kata Hinata senang akhir nya kekasih nya ini mau berterus terang apa yang dia rasakan .

''bodoh, tentu saja aku takut kehilangan mu,kamu satu-satu nya yang aku miliki dan sangat berharga.'' Jawab Naruto malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

''Gomen, selama ini selalu mencuekin Naruto-kun. Aku janji akan memeperhatikan kamu lebih dari Ichi'' Kata Hinata tersenyum.

''Benarkah?'' tanya Naruto senang.

''iya'' jawab Hinata pasti.

''kalau gitu cium aku'' kata Naruto menggoda sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibir nya.

''Na-Naruto-kun'' Hinata malu-malu mendengar nya

''di sini ada Ichi'' lanjut nya sambil menunjuk ichi yang ada di gendongan nya.

''Biarkan saja, biar dia tahu kalau taun nya ini Cuma milik ku'' kata Naruto menyeringai.

Naruto pun mendekatkan wajah nya lebih dekat lagi ke wajah Hinata nya , Hinata memejam kan mata nya dan terasa lah Nafas Dari mereka berdua sangat kencang, jantung yang berirama tak karuan menunjukan kejola kerinduan yang lama tak di rasakan. Naruto mencium Hinata lembut.

Tamat

Hehehehehehe giman gimana Gaje lagi ya. yah,Aku memang gaje gomen gomen ya ff nya ngawur ya dan pasti nya typos nya banyak. Aku suka ngayal- ngayal terlebih tentang Naruhina ini enak aja di khayalin so sweet sih aah mau aku gigt aja dah mereka tuh berdua terlalu manis jadi pasangan sih xD

Coba beneran ada di dunia nih mau minta resep gimana sih jadi pasangan yang super So sweet ini pengen juga kaya mereka dah xD

Hiiiiiiiiiduuuuuuuuuuuup Naruhina Forever

\\\\(^o^)/


End file.
